


Please Don't Let Her Go

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soft af, bellarke AU, idk i suck at tags, just read it pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Clarke can't cook to save her life and when her house goes up in flames Bellamy has to do everything possible to save her.





	Please Don't Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Holly. I love you so much and Happy Birthday Queen. Go follow her on twitter @traitorwhoulove <3
> 
> PS: Sorry this fic is kind of messy and honestly it feels so repetitive and cliche, but it's 3AM and I've stared at it for too long. So, really this is as good as it's gonna get. But really excuse all my insane grammar mistakes maybe I'll go back and re-edit but yeah, for now, this is what you get. 
> 
> xoxo

Bellamy allowed his body to collapse on the floor, all his muscles aching as he finished last rep. Using the back of his hand he wiped at the sweat dripping down his face. Lying on his back he caught his breath, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

He only had a few more hours left of his shift before he could go home and sleep. The 48-hour shifts at the station made him miss his bed more than anything, but it just made his days off that much better.

“Blake.” Wells walked into the room joining Bellamy on the floor. He began to do a short set of push-ups to warm up for his workout.  “Are you going to Clarke’s for dinner tonight?”

Bellamy let out a chuckle, the thought of Clarke cooking anything was comedic. But even though she couldn’t cook to save her life he loved it, he loved coming over to see her struggling to make food only to wait around until she gave in and asked for his help. It was kind of their thing.

His favorite thing was sitting back and watching Clarke focused on trying to cook. The way her brows drew together when she focused on reading the steps off her phone. The way she tied her hair in a messy bun. The way her glasses always ended up on the tip of her nose because she was too lazy to push them back up. He loved _her_.

He turned his head towards Wells with a slight smirk on his face. “Yeah, I’ll bring the pizza.” The two of them burst into laughter immediately.

Their moment was cut short when the alarm started blaring throughout the station, a chill running down their spines. They immediately got to their feet sliding down the fire pole to the bottom to get ready as quickly as possible.

Bellamy got into the passenger’s side of the rig where Echo sat there ready to take off. “Took you long enough.”

“Where are we going?” Bellamy kept his eyes on the aid car, watching as it leads them out of their district.

“There’s a house fire at 26657 Latigo Shore Drive.” She kept her eyes on the road, weaving around cars as quickly as possible.

And immediately he felt like he couldn’t breathe, the blood beneath his skin beginning to curdle. _That was Clarke’s house._

“That’s not even our district. Is it _that_ bad?” Wells could feel his nerves tingling. He’d lost everyone in his life and he wasn’t prepared to lose her too.

Echo continued to drive not, completely oblivious to the clear tension in Wells’ voice. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response. “Apparently it’s a huge fire. Multiple stories. High winds.”

“Are there any casualties?” Wells felt tears burning his eyes threatening to break free.

“I didn’t ask. But we’re here so we’ll find out.” Echo pulled up to Clarke’s house.

There were police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances everywhere. Some firefighters were being checked out by the EMTs and some were working on evacuating the neighboring houses. The once beautiful house now up in flames.

Bellamy and Wells jumped out of the truck before Echo even got the chance to bring it to a full stop. The fire was in full motion, swiftly moving from the bottom of her house to the top.

The station 18 team gathered around Bellamy and the rest of their station, everyone preparing to head in as soon as possible. The station 18 captain made his way to the center as he began to give everyone their jobs

Turning towards Bellamy and the rest of his team Bellamy the captain gave them an overview of the situation. “There’s a lot of areas to cover. The house is 3,500 square feet and we have a woman, mid-twenties inside.”

Bellamy began to feel lightheaded. She was still inside. He didn’t care how but he was going to get her out. He felt Wells hand on his shoulder, but he couldn’t bear to look at him. All he could think about was getting inside as soon as possible.

“Blake. Jaha.” The two turned to walk in his direction. “I understand you two are the best from your station. Do you have a game plan?”

Bellamy and Wells exchanged a look before simultaneously responding. “We’re going to stuff the turkey.”

“Stuff the who?” The captain stared back in confusion. These two were supposedly the best of their group, but he wasn’t so sure about that anymore

Bellamy stepped closer to the captain clearly taken back of his lack of knowledge of the technique. “It’s one of our best plays. We hit the fire from two directions. Soak the outside first, seal the flame inside.”

“Yeah, it’s like basting. Then we hit it hard from the inside. The only way that works though is if you have a deep-pocket access. Which we do.” Wells and Bellamy exchanged a look once more as they brought their attention back to the Captain.

“But we don’t have access to the garage, part of the team got stuck in there doing a similar approach.” The captain had a clear tension in his voice as his daughter was one of the firefighters stuck in the garage, but he knew they had to take out the fire to get to them.

“No, but you see the back of the house has a shed that’s directly attached to the house. It can mimic the same deep-pocket access that we need to stuff the fire.” At least that’s what Bellamy hoped. At this point he didn’t care, the house was going up in flames and he only had so much time to get to Clarke.

“Okay, so how do we split up?” There were tears in his eyes threatening the break free as he stared back at the garage.

“You get a team going with chainsaws to tear down that garage door. Jaha and I will take a team around back.” Bellamy pointed in Echo’s direction as he gestured towards the front. “Echo will lead a team through the front.

The captain simply nodded before gathering a few people around the rig. Wells grabbed Echo explaining the game plan to her as Bellamy gathered a team to take around back. It wasn’t long before everyone was off going in their different directions.

Bellamy carried the hose around back, Wells shortly behind him. Kicking the door to the shed open they were greeted by a wave of overwhelming heat. Breaking down the door to her house immediately hitting the flame with before it got the chance to hit them.

They continued into the house, hitting the flames with as much water as possible. The smoke left their path completely dark almost blind to what was ahead of them. But that wasn’t going to stop them.

Bellamy turned toward Wells handing him the head of the hose. “Keep going. I need to find her.”

“Bellamy. No. It’s not safe. There’s no ventilation, the fire isn’t dying down at all.” Wells felt his body clench tightly, but he knew he wasn’t going to stop.

“I have to.” Bellamy gave Wells one last look before heading in towards the kitchen.

Turning on the light on his helmet Bellamy got onto the floor crawling as fast as he could across to avoid the smoke. Running into the kitchen counter he frantically began to look around for Clarke.

After sweeping the kitchen and dining area Bellamy felt desperate. He couldn’t find her and judging by the amount of smoke on the first floor if she was stuck in here she wasn’t going to be conscious.

He continued to crawl across the floor remaining beneath the clouds of smoke lingering from the fire. “Clarke,” he yelled. Tears began to stream down his face, not a single sign of Clarke anywhere.

But as he made his way into the living room he felt his knee land on something. Pulling it out from underneath his leg he found himself holding Clarke’s phone nearly burnt to a crisp. His heart dropped into his stomach, his mind now running rampant.

He jumped up to his feet checking the couches and the floor frantically. He felt her before he could physically see her. “Clarke. Clarke. Are you okay?” He brought himself closer to her, flashing the light in her face. “Clarke. Please.”

He took the radio off his shoulder as he tried to carry her limp and lifeless body towards the door. “I’ve got her. She’s on the first floor in the living room. I need back up, _now._ ”

Bellamy spent so much time at Clarke’s house that being completely blind wasn’t necessarily a disadvantage. But he wasn’t going to take the risk because the longer he took to get her out the harder this would be. She was alive, but her pulse was weak.

“Bellamy. Is she okay?” Bellamy felt Wells hand on his shoulder as he began to lead him to the front door.

But he couldn’t respond. He felt sick his breath caught in the back of his throat. But that didn’t matter because all he knew was that he had to save her. The moment they stepped out of the house as he sprinted towards the ambulance.

“We need to rehydrate her with an IV. I need you to put a cold pack on her pulse point, and then cover her with a wet sheet.” Bellamy frantically ran around the ambulance hovering around Jackson.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand holding it against his forehead as he kneeled beside her. He was never religious, but he was desperate. If there was a God out there now was the time to be heard.

“Please. Please.” A tear slipped down his cheek as he began to pray. “ _God please_ don’t let her go.” He found his chest clenching tightly, air incapable of getting in or out. “I can’t lose Clarke.”

“Bellamy. I need you to let me take care of her.” Jackson grabbed Bellamy’s hand slowly tearing it away from Clarke’s. “You need to let go, Bellamy. I need to take her to the hospital.”

Wells came behind Bellamy pulling him away from the ambulance to allow Jackson to take Clarke away. Bellamy struggled in his arms until Wells tightened his grip around him. “Bellamy. I want her to be okay too, but she needs to go. They need to take care of her.”

“Blake. Jaha.” The captain approached the two by placing a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Thank you. Today you two saved us all.”

“I understand the woman inside was a close friend of yours. You two handled the situation with grace.” The captain held his hand out shaking each of their hands before gesturing towards the aid car. “We’ve got an extra aid car. It’ll take you to the hospital. We’ll handle things from here.”

Bellamy wrapped his arms around the captain before heading towards the aid car as quickly as possible. Wells followed close behind him.

They sat in silence in the back of the aid car, Monty driving them in silence. Neither of them was capable of uttering a single word. The image of Clarke’s unconscious body in Bellamy’s arms replaying in their minds.

Upon pulling into the hospital Bellamy and Wells jumped out of the car before Monty could even bring it to a stop. Neither of them had the strength to wait any longer.  

Running up to the nurse’s station Bellamy frantically began to look around the emergency room. “Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Do you know where she is?”

“Sir, I need you to take a seat in the waiting room.” The nurse gestured towards the exit.

“No. I can’t go to the waiting room. I need you to tell me where the hell Clarke Griffin is.” Bellamy slammed his fist into the desk, causing the nurse to flinch in response. His voice was filled with desperation.

“Please take a seat in the waiting room. I’ll go get you an update.” The nurse stood up guiding the two into the waiting room before.

As soon as they entered the waiting room Wells was hit by Raven who wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, her tears seeping through his shirt as he stood there holding her. Bellamy silently slid down the wall until his face was buried between his knees.

It was like the world around him was spinning, like he was losing all his senses. They still weren’t done.

It felt like he’d been waiting an eternity before the door to the waiting room opened. “I’m looking for Bellamy Blake?” A short woman dressed in bright blue scrubs stepped out with a small tablet. Bellamy immediately looked up a wave of fear leaving him paralyzed.

The nurse kneeled in front of Bellamy. “Clarke would like to see you.”

A single tear slipped down his cheek, relief coursing through his body. He’d never been more grateful for anything in his entire life.

Bellamy stood up following the nurse in the back. He wiped at the tears pouring down his face as he walked into Clarke’s room. Clarke pulled off the oxygen mask from her face as she sat up in her bed.

Clarke smiled at Bellamy as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She took his face in her hands carefully wiping away a stray tear with her thumb. “Thank you for keeping me alive.”

Bellamy couldn’t contain himself anymore, tears streamed down his face. “I couldn’t lose you.”

Clarke pulled his head into her chest, softly running her fingers through his curly hair. “I promised I’d never leave, remember?”

Bellamy sat in silence listening to the sound of her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell. It was the only thing keeping him sane. He could lie in her arms forever.

But their moment was cut short when Raven rushed in, Wells apologetically trailing in behind her. Bellamy moved out of her way allowing her to hover over Clarke.

Wells pulled Bellamy into a tight embrace as they stood at the foot of Clarke’s bed. “She’s alive because of _you_.” Wells began wiping at a few stray tears. “Thank you.”

“No, she’s alive because of _us_.” Bellamy’s lips curled into a tight smile, giving Wells a light slap on the shoulder.

Wells made his way behind Raven, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stared down at Clarke. “I’m glad you’re okay, Clarke.”

“Me too.” Clarke let out a light laugh that instantly transitioned into a heavy cough.

Bellamy quickly rushed to her side, softly rubbing her back as he held up a large glass of water. “You need to rehydrate and get that oxygen mask back on.”

“I know, Bellamy. I _am_ a doctor.” Clarke rolled her eyes taking the glass from his hand. Sometimes she absolutely hated his, but sometimes it was refreshing to know he cared. She always fought it, but she secretly loved it.

“We’ll let you rest. I think the nurse said they’ll keep you for a few hours and then you’ll be discharged.” Raven pressed a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. Wells follow suit saying his goodbyes before the two made their way out.

Bellamy refilled Clarke’s glass once more. “So, Dr. Griffin are you going to tell me what the hell happened?”

Clarke downed the glass of water handing it to Bellamy. A wave of discomfort ran through her as she adjusted herself in her bed, Bellamy’s hands immediately coming in to support her.

“Last time I was at your house I took a picture of your mom’s recipe for her Portobello mushroom lasagna. Because I knew it was your favorite.” She pressed her lips into a firm line the guilt creeping up her spine.

She intently watched as Bellamy’s lips slightly parted, a pained look in his eyes. “I forgot I invited you guys for dinner. So, instead of sleeping I started cooking, but I guess I didn’t take everything out of the oven. And then I fell asleep on the couch.” Tears welled up in her eyes, the feeling of waking up to an overwhelming heat and the inability to breathe replaying in her mind. “I’m sorry.”

“Clarke.” As angry as he was at her, he knew he couldn’t be. “You could’ve just told us, told me. I-”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke’s voice was lower than ever, just loud enough for Bellamy to hear her. She could see the pain in Bellamy’s eyes. It wasn’t pity, but fear. She leaned forward taking his hand in hers. “You know you should really stop letting me cook, I’m clearly not good at it.”

She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at the sight of that beautiful Bellamy Blake smile. His smile always made her feel alive. An electric shock that ran throughout her body and left a numbing feeling in her cheeks.

Bellamy placed his free hand on top of hers carefully caressing it. “How about you stay with me until your house gets fixed and I can teach you how to cook?”

All he wanted to do was take her home and never let her out of his sight. Normally, she would never let him take care of her or spoil her. She just wasn’t the type, but maybe considering the situation she would. At least that was what he’d hoped.

Clarke sat up batting her eyelashes in his direction. She knew how to work Bellamy Blake. “Or you can let me cook while you supervise?” She propped out her bottom lip, tilting her head down so she could look up at him through her lashes.

Bellamy couldn’t help himself. He had very few weaknesses, but one of his biggest weaknesses was Clarke Griffin. She was his weakness and everyone knew it. Everyone except for Clarke Griffin. “Fine, but not until you’ve rested for at least 3 days.”

“Whatever the hell you want.” She let out a light laugh as the image of college Bellamy resurfaced in her mind.

The truth was in college Wells and Bellamy absolutely hated each other. Wells was the head of the Alpha Sigma Phi fraternity, they were known to run around campus like they owned everything and everyone.

So, Bellamy being the rebellious college student that he was started an anti-fraternity to go against Wells. All just to prove that he was above the stupid brotherhood and all their stupid rules.

Both of them sat in silence basking in the moment. It was always a comfortable silence, one in which they could sit there having a whole conversation just with their eyes. They didn’t need anything else as long as they had each other.

“Miss Griffin?” Both Bellamy and Clarke sat up watching as the nurse walked in. Clarke nodded in response allowing her to continue. “The doctor will be in shortly with your test results and to do another check. If he gives you the all clear I’ll bring in your discharge papers.”

“I’ll take it from here, Maya.” A woman wearing a white coat with short brown hair. “I’m Dr. Grey. It’s nice to see you again, Clarke.”

She took the tablet from the nurse making her way to Clarke’s side. “I understand you’re Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy took her hand in his giving it a firm shake. “Yes, how do you know?”

“For one, you’re Clarke’s emergency contact. And well word gets around fast. From what I understand you saved her life.” She looked between the two, relief filled both of their faces. They clearly cared for one another, it was something she enjoyed seeing most amongst couples that came into the hospital.

“You got her out just in time. If she would have been there any longer things could have been much worse. Judging by your test results you won’t need to be here much longer Miss Griffin.” Dr. Grey took Clarke’s hand squeezing her fingers against her pulse. “I just want to listen to your airways one more time. Can you sit up for me?”

Bellamy stood up, grabbing Clarke’s hand with one hand and using his free hand to support her back. The doctor got her stethoscope pressing the cold metal against her spine, sending goosebumps across Clarke’s skin. The room remained silent, allowing Dr. Grey the chance to fully assess her.

“Your lungs seem to be working the way they should. I would still like you to keep your oxygen mask on until you’re discharged.” The doctor watched Bellamy as he helped lie Clarke’s body back, immediately handing her the mask to cover her mouth. “I’m assuming you’ll be going back to your boyfriend’s house considering-”

“Oh, I’m not...we’re not...I’m just...I’m just her friend.” He began to rub at the back of his neck, the heat in his body pushing all his blood to his cheeks. “But she will be going home with me. I’ll be taking care of her until I have to go back into the station.”

“I apologize.” She cleared her throat, glancing back at the tablet in her hand. “I’ll be prescribing her with some medication for any pain, try to refrain from using it unless you feel it is absolutely necessary. Keep her hydrated and well rested.”

“Of course, Dr. Grey. Thank you.” He couldn’t say it enough how thankful he was that she’d saved her life. But something told him that she knew.

“No, thank you. You’ve saved one of our city’s best.” She tucked the tablet beneath her arm smiling once more in their direction. “I hope you get well soon, Clarke. I’ve already set up a follow-up appointment for you which will be included in the discharge information.”

Time flew by quickly as they waited for the nurse and all the discharge information to be put through the system. Wells brought Bellamy’s car and some clothes for Clarke. Bellamy picked up Clarke’s prescription from the pharmacy while the nurse helped her change.

Bellamy couldn’t get them home soon enough. He didn’t live far from Clarke’s house only a few blocks away, it was one of the reasons he bought the house in the first place, to be close to her. The ride home was silent, the realization of what had happened all settling in.

In the hospital, she didn’t really consider the depth of the situation but driving past her house on their way to Bellamy’s it really settled into her nerves. Everything she’d worked so hard for burnt to a crisp.

It was like Bellamy read her mind because as she felt an overwhelming pain in her stomach. He placed his hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He kept his eyes on the road, but he knew what she was feeling it wasn’t something she needed to explain.

He turned off the car quickly jumping out and running to Clarke’s door. “No, it’s okay. I can walk.”

Bellamy took her hand allowing her to step outside the car helping her inside the house. Upon walking inside the smell of Clarke’s favorite spicy shrimp pasta wrapped around her in the air. “Raven.”

“I guess she thought you’d be hungry.” He guided her into his living room helping her take a seat on the couch before heading back into the kitchen. “Well, I guess you’d better eat up, Princess. You’ve got a lot of resting to do.”

Clarke rolled her eyes leaning her head against the pillow Bellamy so generously placed behind her back. “You know you don’t have to do all this. I could have stayed at Raven and Zeke’s place or Wells’ house.”

“You’re stuck with me.” He heated some pasta for Clarke adding an extra layer of cheese, just the way she liked it. “Now, normally I’d get you something a little stronger, but we both know you need as much water as possible.”

Taking the plate from his hand, Clarke felt tears well up in her eyes. “Thank you. For everything.”

He sat in silence for a few seconds letting the words sit for a minute. Allowing himself to swallow the pain he felt growing in his chest. “Clarke.” He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. He stood up pacing back and forth, the blood beneath his skin burning faster than ever. “God, don’t you get it?”

Clarke sat in silence, watching Bellamy’s entire demeanor change. She’d seen him like this very few times in his life. Every single time Clarke found herself by his side.

“Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?” He stood with his back towards Clarke, tears streaming down his face. “Do you have any idea what I went through when I found out you were still inside that house?”

Clarke took his face in the palm of her hand, the only thing keeping her up was Bellamy’s arm wrapped around her waist. “I do because I feel like that every time I hear a firefighter is in my emergency room.”

“So, marry me?” And the words are out of her mouth before he could even stop himself. But she didn’t regret it. Maybe this was the push they needed to finally admit it to themselves because it seemed everyone happened to know except for them.

Clarke could feel her heart beating out of her chest. “I don’t want to lie in bed every night wondering if you’re going to make it back from your last shift.”

Bellamy was too shocked to even breathe let alone speak. They’d danced around the idea of them getting together since they’d been friends in college. The truth was they were too scared of what would happen if things didn’t work out. The thought of losing each other was too much for either of them.

Yet there they were completely exposed. Her emotions all laid out on the table for Bellamy too. Something neither of them ever envisioned themselves doing.

Clarke shook her head beginning to step away when Bellamy tightened his grip around her forearm, pulling her against his chest tightly his lips locking with hers. Instantly it felt like all her pain was gone, an overwhelming sense of happiness coursing through her veins.

“So, is that a yes?” Clarke couldn’t fight the grin growing on her face as she stared up at him.

Bellamy continued to press kisses to her lips. Between each kiss, he softly whispered against her lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Clarke pushed him onto the couch slowly climbing on top of him as she pressed soft kisses along the line of his jaw. But before she could get too far Bellamy stopped her. “No. Clarke. We can’t.”

He held her face in the palms of his hands. “You need to rest.” She stared down at him, a tantalizing look in her eyes. She was tempting him, but he wasn’t going to stand down.

It was true Clarke was too exhausted to really do anything and considering it’d be one of her many firsts with Bellamy it wasn’t something she wanted to regret.

Bellamy watched as Clarke’s eyes grew heavier, her eyes slowly flickering shut. After a few minutes, she was asleep on his chest, light snores slipping through her lips. As much as he wanted to lie there forever he needed to get her into bed.

He carried her up the stairs as carefully as possible, avoiding trying to wake her up. But as he set her into bed and moved to step away he felt her grip tighten around his forearm.

“Stay.” Clarke stared at Bellamy’s silhouette in the darkness. She needed him, now more than ever.

Even in the darkness, Bellamy could see her crystal blue eyes. Those eyes had the power to tear him apart. He crawled into bed pulling her into his chest. Taking her hand he pressed soft kisses on her knuckles as she slowly fell asleep.

This wasn’t how he imagined this to go, but he was happy. Happy that Clarke was alive. Happy that they were together. But most importantly happy that she was his.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
